Fickle Hearts
by Skittles Minx
Summary: One girl to fill in the role of the new love goddess, easy right? Eric soon finds out that looks can be deceiving and fickle. (Eric & OC)
1. Prologue: Pass or Fail?

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ****Aimée Carter**

Prologue: _Pass or Fail?_

His feet made sound on the sidewalk, enough to let the mortal in front of him know that he was there. Not many people were out on this particular night, but there were enough for her not to feel threatened by him. It was enough for him to blend in.

Glancing back, green eyes took in the dark form of a man walking some feet behind her. He had his phone out, the screen lighting up his face and the light hair that fell across his forehead. He seemed interested in what was happening on his phone. There was nothing strange about him, no sense of peculiarity that she felt when looking at him. She continued on with her walk, her stride staying steady with her hair blowing gently in the wind.

The man veered off the path suddenly, disappearing into the shadows where a wooden bench rested. Lowering himself down on the wood bench, he continued watching her. The woman didn't seem to have a clue of the eyes that tracked her movements. The same ones that had watched her for the past few weeks, debating, measuring if she would be the right one for what his family had in mind.

His smile said that she was, in fact, and now it was time to make an entrance into her world, then the tests would begin. Whether she failed or passed would be up to her.


	2. Chapter One: Old Friend

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ****Aimée Carter**

**Here is the remake of chapter one. I kept the prologue because I love it too much, despite the rewrite. I will ****also**** have the next two chapters up around the fifteenth, when my internet should be working correctly. Until, enjoy and farewell!**

Chapter One: _Old Friend_

Green eyes. Long, light brown hair than held a golden hue, falling to the middle of her back. Short and small body. Glasses that continuously slide down her nose, though she wore contacts occasionally. Bright, but cautious smile.

She fidgeted on the chair behind the counter, trying to get comfortable as she made small talk with one customer around her age. Her posture was tense, though she smiled and laughed. The man must have said something funny.

Eric watched at the young man left, his eyes reverting back to the girl behind the counter. She leaned on her elbows, hands clasped together and forearms on the counter as she glanced around the moderately filled café. From his spot on a shaded bench across the street, he continued to watch.

This girl, named Lucille, worked most of the week; sometimes alone, or with another worker that was older than her from what Eric had observed. He had only went in once, but didn't order anything. She hadn't noticed him then for she was far too busy.

While he was debating on when to actually make contact with her, Kate was pressuring him to do so. Eric didn't like being pressured all that much, so he took matters into his own hands, despite Kate's protests. He had been alive longer than her, and his actions proved just, much to Kate's annoyance when he smirked at the new goddess.

Several mortals passed in front of him, blocking his view. When they had moved away, she was staring straight at him. She seemed startled that he would be looking that way, or more so directly at her. Her eyebrows raised, her eyes regarding him curiously, though skeptically.

He smiled, the slightest tug of his lips. She was too far away to see. She quickly turned away. He stood, taking advantage of the slow passing of cars to cross the street. The bell above the door rung, announcing his entrance.

She looked over at the door, did a double take, then glanced back out at the window where had previously sat. She seemed perplexed. She hadn't notice him get up and walk over here.

Eric slid onto one of the stools at the front counter. She hesitantly drew adjacent to him, her slender hand trailing along the edge.

"What can I get for you?" her voice was soft, yet mature. She lacked the accent a native of New York would have. It was more southern than northern.

"Coffee, please, no sugar and light on the creamer."

She turned to ready his coffee. He swung his legs around on the stool to glance around the café. Eric just now noticed the other customers leaving.

"Later, sweetheart," an older woman called out, pulling her purse on her shoulder. A little girl around the age of four waved vigorously at Lucille.

Lucille waved from behind the counter, smiled kindly, and bid them farewell.

A light _thump _sounded behind him and he turned. A steaming mug of coffee rested in front of him.

Lucille came out from around the counter to collect the dishes left behind by the woman and her daughter. She brought them back and began to wash them at the sink behind the counter.

Eric casually took a sip, eying her. She seemed cagey; paying attention to him without really looking at him. He supposed that was normal behavior for someone having caught another person staring at them from across the street for a prolonged amount of time.

He laughed quietly to himself, wondering why he was so silent. He normally wasn't. Her head came up to narrow her eyes at him. It was obvious she was antsy, he was a new customer after all. He turned to a cake platter next to him. It was a red velvet cake with strawberries on top.

"May I have a piece of this, please?" he asked, pointing at the glass lid.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" she pointed out sarcastically, then cringed. Eric frowned at the reaction. It seemed like she was expecting him to so something harmful after what she said.

He smiled brightly and laughed for her benefit. An amused smile appeared on her sweet face when he didn't take offense.

"Usually, the other customers just cut themselves a piece without asking." She grabbed a plate from the stack next to it, slid a medium-sized piece on it, then handed him a fork, the pronged end pointing at him.

"I'm not the average customer," he pointed out with slight mirth to the fact that he was a god. And that she would be one too if she successfully passed that tests his family had lined up for her.

He took the fork, meeting her eyes with another smile.

The girl frowned at his reply. She also seemed perceptible to the cryptic part of his answer, so he took a bite and contemplated.

So, she was excellent on picking up hidden messages. He needed to watch himself more carefully. It was against the rules that Walter had set to keep mortals from finding that the Greek gods still existed, and Eric was a citizen to those rules just as every other god and goddess was. He most certainly couldn't go screaming down the road that he was Eros, god of love and sexuality without there being some sort of punishment. Eric grimaced.

"Are you even breathing?" Speaking of breaking rules...

He glanced up into her raised eyebrows and inquisitive face.

"I don't need to breathe," he replied, knowing that she would take it as a ludic retort. He made sure to keep an even breath now that she was watching and took a bite, chewing calmly.

A smirk appeared, followed by a dark look. "Well, aren't you special?"

He chuckled as she threw her words back at him with a slight twist. She had a sense of humor, though she remained slightly guarded. She still kept her arms wrapped around her body like she was preparing for a physical blow.

The door chimed open and Lucille glanced up. A man in a business suit walked up to the counter and ordered a black coffee and slice of pound cake to go. She completed his order and he left. Eric finished by the time she was through.

"Thank you." He smiled. Though the cake had been a little too sweet. He slid a generous five dollar tip under his napkin, the green peaking up from the edge where she could see it.

She blew her hair out of her face. "No biggie," she replied lightly.

Eric took another look around the café.

The back wall was a mural of a night in France with the Eiffel tower dominating the painting; the rest of the walls were brick. Several tan couches rested against that wall with cherry wood coffee tables in front of them. Booths ran along the picture windows, looking out onto the street. Frosted glass tables placed in choice locations took up the rest of the space with light wood flooring. A stereo system sat on the counter with classical music playing. It occasionally switched to Jazz and Eric loved the atmosphere. It smelled like French Vanilla.

Lucille collected his dishes and set them in the sink then proceeded to wipe the counter. He had made no mess, though that didn't stop her. Her rag slowed to a stop.

He glanced at her curiously.

"You're on the counter," she pointed out in amused irritation and shrunk back.

He lifted his arms and stepped away from the counter to give her room. She picked up the fiver dollar bill.

"Isn't this too much for a simple tip for one person?" she accused and made a face.

She held it out to him, but slid his hands in his pockets, making no move to retrieve it. Her hand fell.

He shrugged. "It might be, but I don't mind. You seem like you deserve it."

It was an innocent compliment, but she glanced at him sharply, almost scathingly.

"What makes you say that?" she asked coldly. He eyed her sudden hostile mood change.

"Are you saying that I look like I need someone's charity?" He understood, his confused expression clearing.

"No!" He shook his head. "I was just simply doing something nice." There was a moment's pause.

"Well..." she alleged, relaxing slightly.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. It was not my intention," he apologized earnestly.

She still looked skeptical. "If you say so," was all she allowed. The girl stared at the counter, lost in her thoughts.

Eric cleared his throat. She glanced at him.

"Are you going to make me pay for my order, or is it on the house?"

He looked amused as her cheeks turned pink and she stepped to the register.

"My manager wouldn't be too happy if I let you walk out of here without paying," she admitted, then laughed. It sounded forced, and he wondered why she was so tense. Was it because of him?

She rung up his purchases. He gave her a crisp bill, their fingers touching. She glanced up at him as his warm skin touched hers. Something surged through her, making her shiver and draw away. Her eyes widened and she glanced at him strangely, but all he gave her was a gentle smile. Her body relaxed, the tension in her muscles easing out of the knots they were in. It felt like she had just been given a massage.

He had let a slight inkling of power slip through her skin to bring her at ease. She had seemed too tense and looked like she needed the reprieve. Another rule broken, but today, he seemed to be disobeying several of them. Later, he would even break a mortal law.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. Something seemed peculiar about him to her. He seemed... almost _too _sweet and beautiful. And other worldly. Her eyebrow raised and he expertly faked an innocent expression . Nothing gave him away. She frowned.

_Nobody's hair could be that golden_, she thought to herself.

She made sure that their wasn't any contact with him as she handed his change back to him.

He paused, and weighed the change in his hand, contemplating. He didn't understand why he was lingering as so.

It was simple: he didn't want to leave the girl yet. He found her interesting and wanted to know more out her, but to outright ask questions that would seem so personal was undoubtedly rude and a bit blunt.

"I've got to get back to work..." she pointed out slowly as he continued standing there. Eric shook his head.

He thanked her and left, calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you later, Lucille."

She froze. How did he know her name? And what did he mean by, 'see her later?'

Eric walked down the street, blending in with the other mortals making their way through the day. He slid his hands into his pressed trousers and frowned suddenly. Pulling out the spare money, he noticed that there was more than there should have been. There was a little note, too.

A large grin appeared on his face. Lucille had slipped the five dollars back to him without him noticing and had written him a note. It said: '_Nice try.'_ She was sly, more so than she let on and seemed to have a huge sense of humor. He didn't even see her write the note.

_Sneaky little thing, _he mused to himself.

Someone drew up beside him and inclined his head towards Eric. "So you finally made contact with her? Kate was wondering when you would."

Eric sighed at James and shoved the money back in his trouser pocket. "Yeah, I figured." The other blond smirked.

"You know how she is," he pointed out. "I think you've talked too much about this one, though."

Eric grimaced. "I did, didn't I?" James clapped his shoulder and smirked again in agreement.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Eric directed the conversation a new direction, back towards James.

"Kate wanted me to tell you to meet her in Central Park for a little Q&A."

"She couldn't tell me through her thoughts?"

"You know how long it takes for it to carry all the way up here? I was there anyhow and I was bored." James shrugged. "So, I figured it was the least I could do for you."

"Thanks," Eric said wryly. "I appreciate the courtesy you've provided."

"Don't be rude to the messenger..." James pointed out.

"I still don't appreciate you creating that phrase. It is too widely used nowadays." He added as an afterthought, "It's not being rude, it's being realistic."

"Hey," James cut in with a grin, "I am quiet proud of it." Eric rolled his eyes. "And it's don't 'shoot' the messenger."

"I'm sure you are," Eric sighed and waved him off. "I'm not going to argue over trivial details of an overused phrase."

"Central Park, be there or be square."

"Thanks," Eric said again with a barely suppressed sigh at his clichéd references.

Eric made his way through Central Park, keeping a look out for Kate. He didn't have to look for very long. She seemingly appeared out of nowhere. No mortal let on to her sudden appearance, if they even noticed at all.

Kate waved him over to a bench in the cover of a tree, holding a hot dog she bought from a vendor. He sat down beside her.

"I've made contact," he announced.

"About time," Kate sighed, taking a bite of the ketchup covered dog. She chewed silently, gazing around the park.

"I've missed this," she sighed, her legs swinging back and forth. The toes of her shoes lightly scraped the grass.

Eric smiled in agreement. Central Park most certainly had its charm. A light breeze scattered the leaves that were changing color due to Autumn. He loved this time of year when the air grew colder.

He leaned back, stretching his long legs out and leaning his arm on the back on the bench. He titled his face up to the sky and twirled a leaf between his fingers.

Kate finished the hot dog and discarded the wrapper. "What have you found out about her?" she asked with her mouth still full. She held her hand over her lips while she chewed as she sat down again.

"She works at the café just a few blocks from here. It seems that she and another older woman are the only employees," Eric began. "She lives with another girl. I only get glimpses of her, since she's always away from prolonged periods of time."

Kate tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and turned fully to Eric.

"You seemed more talkative while we were communicating through thoughts. Don't hold back!"

Eric smiled slightly. It was one of amusement. Kate had been absent the majority of the time he had scoured the world. Her job as the new queen of the Underworld had kept her too busy for her to be worrying about looking for a replacement goddess. Too many souls had needed to be judged, and that kept her away for a long time. Though Eric reported in dutifully, he left out the microscopic details she was dying to know. It bugged her to no end, but Eric had a reason. All the girls up until now had proved a flaw in being able to contend through the seven tests. They were knocked out by default, and Eric had moved on, leaving the immortals Walter sent to erase their memories that he had ever met them or that he even existed.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

They spent the next ten minutes asking and answering questions. Some would be in great detail, others vague. Eric answered as best he could, though he didn't hold all the answers to Kate's questions. There will still quiet a few blanks that needed to be filled in.

Kate turned silent as she gazed over Sheep Meadow. It was getting dark, and the two stayed quiet and observed their surroundings.

To the mortals, they looked like any other human, sitting on the bench, resting. They seemed normal, but that was not the case.

"She has attitude, and she's sneaky," Eric added in after a few minutes.

"What?" Kate looked faintly amused.

"Sorry," Eric grimaced, laughing at himself.

"She seems intelligent," he revised. "She slipped five dollars back to me when I tried to give her a tip. I didn't even know until well after I left."

"Hm." Kate sighed. "She sounds like someone who I used to know when I went to school here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she moved away during my sophomore year and I never heard from her again." Kate looked thoughtful. "That was almost eight years ago," she mused.

"Wow. That sure is a long time."

To Kate, it might be, but to Eric, it would seem like yesterday. Time for him passed by quickly.

Kate laughed. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Well..." Eric began, "I was actually going to go to her apartment." Kate's eyebrow rose at the way he put it.

"You're going to break into her apartment?" she asked, surprised. "Wouldn't James be helpful for that?'

Eric made a face.

"He would, but I don't want him... oh," Eric sighed in disappointment. His shoulders slumped.

Lucille made her way down the sidewalk, hands tucked in the pockets of her light, black hoodie.

"I guess she got off from work already."

Kate turned to look where he was pointing. She gasped and grabbed his arm in surprise.

Eric started in alarm. "That's _her!?_" she hissed, looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"Yes." He nodded slowly, shocked by her reaction to Lucille.

"Why, what is it?"

Kate watched as the girl walked past their bench, her mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Lucille Marie Cross..." Kate trailed off hoarsely. Eric shot her a strange look.

"You know her?" Kate nodded.

"She was one of the few friends I had here in school. The one that moved away. She's back!"


	3. Chapter Two: Stolen

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ****Aimée Carter**

**Hello! I will begin to put up pictures of how I see my characters today, so you can check those out. Keep in mind that everyone has their own opinion of how they imagine these characters. This is the way that I see them. **

**Until next time, enjoy and farewell!**

Chapter Two: _Stolen_

Eric looked at Kate.

"Well, isn't that... coincidental," Eric remarked. Kate didn't pay attention to him.

She stood and took off at a set pace.

"Wait!" Eric jumped up after her. "Where are you going?" he called after her. He caught up to her in a few strides, thanks to his longer legs.

"After her," Kate replied, her eyes scanning over the crowd to look for Lucille. The girl had been lost in the group of mortals.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Eric asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kate frowned at him, slowing.

"Well, she moved away years ago, and she must have been about sixteen at that time, right? She's twenty-four now." Kate nodded, confused at what he was trying to say.

"Kate, you still look eighteen. She would question why." Eric shifted. "And, we don't know if she heard about Diana's death when she was still mortal or not."

Realization stopped her cold. "Oh," Kate said softly.

"It will be hard to act like Diana has passed away, when in truth she was never really dead in the first place. You haven't had enough practice to keep such a ruse."

"I understand." She looked disappointed as she watched Lucille's head disappeared through the trees. The girl was gone.

"It takes time," Eric reminded her gently. "You can reunite with her, just now is not a good time."

"I know," Kate sighed, rubbing her hands together and taking a deep breath, "but she was one of the few friends who actually cared about what I was going through. We understood each other." He set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She must have been a good friend." Eric smiled.

"One who missed school as much as I did. Oh, you have to hurry up and claim a spot in her life! I want to catch up with her, see how's she been."

"I will, Kate, don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm obviously going to worry about it!" He held up his hands.

"Okay, okay," he said in a soft voice. "No need to be pushy."

"I am _not _being pushy!" Eric raised his eyebrow and her mouth formed a thin line.

"Well, then..." he trailed off.

"Yeah," Kate sighed. "I have to get back. Milo was throwing a fit when I left. I'll be expecting to hear from you soon." She poked him in his chest, then hugged him.

"You will," he assured her as she walked away.

Eric found an area that was sparse of mortals and disappeared back to Olympus. As he made his way through the white halls, Diana stepped out from one of the many libraries. She looked at him and smiled.

"Eric," she greeted, walking towards him. "You just returned?" He nodded.

"Yes. Kate finally got to see the girl just a few minutes ago." He frowned. "But, she also recognized her as one of her friends from her high school years." Diana looked surprised and blinked.

"Oh? She didn't have very many..." Diana frowned. "It's a wonder on how we could have picked one of them out of the many girls in New York."

"Maybe it's a coincidence. The girl's name is Lucille." Diana's face lit up.

"That's wonderful then! I've missed that girl. She was such a sweetheart, though..." Diana trailed off and Eric raised his eyebrows. "She was such a recluse at times. Shy, really."

Eric assumed as much from her behavior today. Though he would have chosen defensive and wary more than anything.

"Her and Kate weren't all that close, but they understood each other more than her other friends. Tell me, how did Kate react?"

"Well, she tried to go after her," Eric admitted with a short laugh.

"I figured she would. Lucille really looked up to Kate, whether she realized it or not. And it saddened me to see such a wonderful girl go. I wonder why she moved back?"

"I guess we'll find out, sooner or later."

"Yes..." Diana said thoughtfully. "I guess we will."

"Sorry," Lucille mumbled meekly at the commuter as he shot her a lethal glare. It wasn't her fault that his foot had decided to be under hers when she stepped down.

She zipped her jacket up higher and resumed her brisk walk. The streets weren't as crowded as in the daytime, and for that, Lucille was thankful. But, it didn't spare her from still bumping into the passersby. It was just her luck that she bumped into someone's shoulder, spinning her around. Lucille muttered another apology, and ducked her head. It was a wonder she hadn't tripped over the fellow pedestrians yet.

The girl flitted her eyes up, and they widened. She took a step backwards, knocking into another person.

"Watch it!" The sharply dressed business woman glared sourly at Lucille, but the girl was staring wide-eyed at the man in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. She glanced around, and wrapped her arms around herself. She hadn't expected to see him again. Or so soon.

"I live here," Eric replied slowly. "And I was just taking a walk." Her cheeks flushed and as she stared him down.

"Are you following me?" Her accusation made him a bit sad at how true that it was, but he denied it.

"What have I said or done to make me seem like I would stalk someone?" he asked patiently.

She shivered at the cold and studied him warily.

He sighed. "Are you cold?" She blinked at him.

"Well, yes, I would be. It's October." He ignored her smart remark and began down the sidewalk.

He glanced over his shoulder. She was staring at him in confusion. "Aren't you coming?" She started, hew jaw dropping slightly

Lucille knew that she shouldn't, that it was probably a bad idea, but her feet began moving after him. She had to trot to catch up with his long stride.

"Where are you taking me?" He smiled in amusement. The result was her narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not taking you anywhere. You're simply following along." She snorted at him and bunched her shoulders against the cold wind.

"Well, where am I following you to, then?"

"Starbucks," he replied with a grin. She raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"What do you usually do at Starbucks?"

She smirked wryly. "Buy coffee?"

"Correct. We're going for coffee," he announced with a cheerful smile.

She halted suddenly and gawked at him. "Who is this 'we?'"

He frowned and turned to her. "I thought, well, I _hope _that you will join me for coffee."

The way she stared at him had doubt shooting through his veins. Maybe it was too soon.

"I- I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Coffee on a cold night sounds like a great idea..." he objected. She shook her head and frowned at him.

The distance between them suddenly increased. He looked disappointed as she took another step back.

Lucille's phone chimed loudly, making her jump. Eric had to bite the inside of his cheek from laughing at her reaction. She slid the phone out and peered down at the screen. There was a text from her friend, Lizzie. It said that she wasn't able to meet Lucille tonight for their original plans; Lizzie had to work late unfortunately.

The girl sighed and lowered the phone. The rest of her night was free now, and the man was staring at her with a hopeful expression. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively before speaking.

"I don't know you," she blurted indignantly. He seemed amused by the statement.

"Eric, then." He smiled and gestured at himself when she looked confused.

She paused, though a little too long. Eric's smile waned.

"Lucille," she responded softly. She looked vulnerable at that moment as she stared up at him with large green eyes.

He smiled warmly at her, causing the girl to glance away. "Now will you join me for coffee?"

She rubbed her lips together and stared inquisitively at him. "I guess..." He smiled brightly.

"Let's go then!" He took her arm and led her down the street.

Eric didn't fail to notice her discreetly pull her arm away in the guise of checking her phone. He stuck his hands in his trouser pockets instead. He watched the girl fidget from the corner of his eye.

Lucille stayed silent, for she didn't know what to say. Instead, she thought. She didn't understand why she had taken Eric up on his offer. She was usually difficult at interactions, but this man made it seem like the most natural thing to ask a girl he barely knows out to coffee. She frowned at her last thought. Why _did_ she accept his offer so easily?

"Why do you want me to have coffee with you?" she asked slowly. He glanced down at her.

"Because I want coffee, you were there, and I didn't want to go alone." He shrugged.

"That's a really good answer," she retorted with a tiny scoff. "And I didn't necessarily agree..." she pointed out.

He gave her a wide grin and sighed. "Then why are you here?"

Lucille frowned at the observation.

"Lord knows why..." She threw up her hands.

"That's a really good answer." He laughed as she shot him a look, a smile curling her lips.

"Don't throw my words back at me!" She smiled down at the ground, her shoulders relaxing. "Maybe I did want coffee as well..."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Eric laughed when she smacked his arm.

They entered the coffee shop, the smell washing over them powerfully. Lucille relaxed and unzipped her jacket halfway. She loved coffee, one of the reasons she worked at a café. It may have not been Starbucks, but it suited Lucille just fine.

Lucille stood near Eric as they waited in line, observing the people standing and sitting on the couches. She stuck her hands in her jacket pocket and frowned. She then began to pat her jeans pockets and frantically glance around. She swore under her breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked her curiously as she humorously turned in circles.

"My wallet! It's not in my pocket." She glanced at him, her face full of worry. "It had all my money, credit cards, license, social security card, and passport in it!" Lucille began chewing her fingernail in worry.

"I really hope I left it at work," he heard her mumble.

He stared down at the girl. Eric understood her worry, but he wasn't as worried as a mortal would have been. He didn't necessarily need any of those items.

"Don't worry," he assured her. When he tried to set his hand on her shoulder, she shied back. He let his hand fall to his side. "We'll get it back."

She frowned when he used 'we' again, but instead turned to him.

"How do you know?" she huffed in agitation. "You didn't take it, did you?!" He sighed and flailed his arms out.

"Lucille, do you honestly think that I would steal from you?"

"How can I know when I don't know you that well," she snapped. She flinched back and his shoulders dropped.

Eric knew that she had a point, but she didn't have to point it out so rudely. Her apologetic expression said as much and she bit her lip.

"'I'm sorry."

"Here, let me buy you a coffee, and I'll figure out a way to see where it went." She shot him a sharp look that changed as she looked at her feet.

"I'm not going to let you buy me a coffee." He stared at her.

"Why not?"

"I don't have the money to pay you back, obviously."

"I don't care if you can or cannot pay me back. Besides, it's just one cup of coffee." He stepped up to the counter before she could protest.

"What do you want?" he asked her while she fretted beside him.

"Nothing." He frowned at her stubborn behavior.

"What do you usually get when you come here?"

She smiled humorlessly at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Eric gave her a wide smile in return, making hers fade. He turned to the young woman behind the counter and ordered two espressos. A sharp tug on his sleeve made him turn to Lucille. He leaned his head down towards her.

"White hot chocolate," she whispered, not looking at him. "With a roasted vegetable panini."

He grinned in triumph and changed the order to her liking.

After Eric paid, he pulled out a chair for her at a nearby table to wait. She flitted a strange look at him as she sat. He just smiled charmingly at her. Lucille fiddled with her bracelets, staring down at the table.

"You're worried about your wallet." She sighed and rest her chin on her fist.

"Yeah. I mean, who wouldn't?" He nodded his head to appease her.

"I'll find it for you," he promised. Her laugh held no humor.

"Good luck with that. It's probably as good as gone."

"I'm good with finding things." _Or, James is... _

"You would really help me find my wallet?" He looked in her weary eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"Because it seems important to you." He paused when she still didn't look satisfied. "If you knew someone had just lost their wallet that happened to have important items in it, what would you do?" he tried instead.

"I'd try to help..." she trailed off. He gave her another triumphant smile.

Eric retrieved their order, handing her hot chocolate and panini to her as they left the shop. Lucille busied herself with taking bites and glancing around as they walked down the street.

"You know, this wasn't as bad as I though that it would be," she admitted softly

"Why'd you think that it would turn horrible?" She blushed.

"Well, that stupid act I did..." She closed her mouth and looked away.

Eric grinned when he realized she was talking about the note. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"You mean this?" She glared at it, then try to snatch it from him.

He held it above his head, grinning and laughing as she tried futility to grab it. She stood up on her tiptoes, sighing angrily as she stretched her arms up to reach it. When she realized that he was just too tall, she rocked back flatly onto her feet and sighed. Her cheeks were rosy with embarrassment. She could not believe she had done that.

"Throw it away, please."

"Why?" Mirth twinkled in his eyes. He was enjoying himself. "I personally like it."

"You can't be serious."

"Ah, but I am."

"Fine, keep it!" Her jaw locked as her face flushed once more.

She stormed off down the street, leaving Eric staring after her in shock.

He returned to Olympus and tracked James down. The messenger god was draped across his throne, tossing a ball against one of the walls and catching it as it returned.

James looked lazily towards Eric. "Hey."

"I need a favor." James made a face and threw the ball again.

"Haven't I already done you enough favors today?"

"Well, it's more for Lucille than it is for me," Eric revised. "She lost something today."

"Lucille? Is it the girl?" James straightened in his throne and began to toss the ball in the air. "What did she lose?"

"Her wallet."

"Ah," James sighed. "Yeah. Do you know what it looks like?"

Eric hadn't though of that.

James smirked as Eric sighed in defeat.

"No description? No finding." There was a twinkle in his eye that Eric didn't like.

Lucille was angrily rounding the corner when her phone begun to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" She winced at how rough she sounded.

"Luce?" The woman on the other end sounded unsure of Lucille's angry greeting.

"Helen." Lucille sighed and leaned against the wall of a brick building.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the girl lied in a wavering voice. "I just lost my wallet, that's all."

"Oh," Helen sighed in empathy. "Was it stolen?"

"I don't know," the girl admitted gently.

The other end went silent.

"Helen?" Lucille toed at the ground. "Why did you call?"

"You sound like you already have your hands full..."

"Nonsense!"

"Well, if you're still out, will you do me a favor?"

The color brown flashed across Lucille's eyelids and she looked up wildly. There was no one there. She was sure that she had seen a woman with familiar brown hair pass in front of her. She swallowed and trailed her eyes up and down the street. There was still no one...

Her mind must have played tricks on her.

Lucille shook her head and sagged against the wall. It was only then that she remembered she was on the phone. She scrambled to hold it to her ear.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted by something."

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Concern leaked into the woman's voice.

"I'm fine," Lucille reassured. She rubbed at her temple where a head ache was forming. "What do you need?"

Kate looked back with a relived smiled. Walking past Lucille had been a reckless move, especially when Eric had warned her against it. But, naturally, Kate couldn't resist to see her old friend again. She continued on, then returned to the Underworld. She would see Lucille again soon.

Kate did have her wallet after all.

**(P.S. I was at a Starbucks with a white hot chocolate and roasted vegetable panini as well. Thank goodness for free WI-FI.)**


	4. Chapter Three: Cards of War

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ****Aimée Carter**

Chapter Three: _Cards of War_

Several students exited a classroom, heading in different directions. One student, however, stopped beside a girl sitting on the floor. The girl had headphones in and a book in her hands. It was obvious the sitting girl didn't see the other dark-haired girl until she dropped her bag and slid her back down the wall to sit beside her.

Lucille smiled and removed her headphones, bookmarking the page and shutting the book.

"How are you today, Luce?" Lucille shrugged, glancing at the book in her hands.

"Tired. Cold, maybe." The other girl frowned, but chose not to question her answer.

"Do you have another class today?"

Lucille shook head, and threaded her arm through Lizzie's. "No, I was planning to go to the library later today."

"Don't you have an appointment..." Lizzie trailed off when she saw Lucille's expression.

Lucille sighed tiredly and rubbed at her eyes. "Yes." She didn't sound enthusiastic about it. "It's at two. Thank you for reminding me."

Lizzie didn't know whether to take her last statement as sarcasm, so she dismissed it entirely.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Lucille frowned at her friend thoughtfully. She didn't want to go alone, but she didn't want Lizzie there to see where she would go. Or what would happen. It was her piece of privacy that she hadn't shared with anyone; most likely never will.

Her answer was soft. "No."

Lizzie looked a little disappointed, but nodded her consent at Lucille's decision. Maybe one day her friend will tell her what was currently plaguing her. Lizzie had reason to believe her worry was there before she had met the girl, but it had suddenly slightly worse.

Both girls stood and exited the building. It was when they reached the corner of the street did Lizzie turn to Lucille.

"Will you, by chance, be able to meet me at Helen's café around four?" Lucille rubbed her hands together and blew warm air over them.

"I guess. What for?"

"Study date. Joseph will be there as well."

Lucille sighed. "Yeah. I may be a little late since I'll be going to the library after."

A bright smile broke out on Lizzie's face. "Great! I'll see you then!"

Lizzie embraced Lucille tightly, rocking the girl back and forth. They parted ways, Lucille heading up the street while Lizzie returned to the campus.

The girl made it in time for the bus, but then changed her mind when she saw how crowded it was. She had never been one for tight spaces and many people occupying those spaces. Walking she chose instead. She stopped outside a brick building, and craned her neck to look up at it.

It seemed more ominous than inviting with the cheerful sign greeting her.

She entered the building and signed in, then took a chair in the furthest corner away from the other people waiting. A mother and child sat a few chairs away, opposite of where she sat. The child kept looking in her direction, but Lucille never looked up. The little boy wondered why she looked so sad and lonely.

The boy glanced down at the toy in his hands; an action figure of Spider Man. He slid from his chair, ignoring his mother's curious look and walked over to Lucille. His tiny feet entered her vision and she looked up in confusion.

Wordlessly, the boy held out his toy. Not knowing what else to do, she hesitantly took it, her brows pinching together. He suddenly smiled, revealing a missing tooth and an adorable crooked smile.

"It should make you happy," he grinned in his childish voice. "When I get sad, it always makes me happy."

Lucille blinked in obvious shock, while the mother reached out and began to pull the boy away.

"Tommy, leave her alone." The woman gave her an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Lucille whispered quietly, and the boy grinned, having heard her gratitude.

She fiddled with the toy, moving its arms back and forth and staring into nothing. She still didn't notice the stares she still received from the mother and son. The girl was lost in thought, wondering what she would say to the doctor, or what would happen. She began to chew her fingernail, a habit formed from constant worry.

"Lucille Cross?"

The brown-haired girl's head snapped up and she stood to follow the woman dressed in tan slacks and a white sweater. The girl slid her trembling hands inside her coat pockets to hide them. Her fingers brushed the action figure, strangely calming her. They stopped outside a room and the woman let Lucille enter first. She automatically chose the seat furthest away from the woman.

The woman pulled out a notebook from the desk drawer and flipped it open when she had taken a seat at the desk. Its pages were filled with neat handwriting from previous sessions she has had with the girl. She clicked her pen and jotted down the date time, glancing at her watch to do so.

"How are you today, Lucille?"

The girl smiled as it was the second time she has been asked that today. "Okay." The woman looked doubtful.

"Good. How has the prescribed medicine been taking affect? Are there any symptoms that I should know about?"

"Yes, and no, there are no symptoms," the girl answered softly.

The woman looked critical at her obvious false answer but said nothing.

"What about the nightmares? Your panic attacks? Have they been occurring often, and if so, how recently?"

"They're not as bad as they were," she lied again.

Truth was, they have gotten worse. Normally, any person would try to figure out the cause, but Lucille could only just let it happen. But, however, she did think about it and the only answer is because of Eric. She shook her head. She didn't know him that well and they most certainly weren't friends or anything of the like. So, why was she stressing over him being around her so much? Was it because he frustrated her, or maybe something else...?

While the girl was deep in thought, the woman observed Lucille. She had dark circles under her eyes and she had lost more weight since the last time the woman saw the green-eyed girl. She looked awful. The woman couldn't help but feel pity for this poor girl. Whatever happened in her past, what she was most reluctant to say, must have been truly terrible. This girl always held a sad and pensive expression, and would scare easily as a mouse sometimes.

The woman marked it down in her notebook. _Patient was not subject to change via medication..._

"There are several options of treatments that we could go over. It's obvious that this is not working well for you, Miss Cross."

"I don't need that," Lucille objected, shaking her head. "I don't have time or the money."

"This treatment is free of all costs."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Lucille's jaw locked stubbornly, but she remained staring at the dark carpet. "I know how to take care of myself well without it."

The woman sighed in defeat. "I see... Well, I am afraid there is nothing else I can do to help you, Lucille. I wish for you the best."

"Thank you, Dr. Williams." Lucille stood, hands sliding in her coat pockets.

Dr. Williams tapped her pen against the page, looking out the window. She couldn't help but worry for that girl's well-being and who was taking care of her.

Eric sat across from Kate in the formal sitting room. Milo was at her feet, engrossed in a game of cards with James. The occasional sigh of defeat and yell of triumph was voiced from the child. James kept passing glances at Kate, then at Eric.

Eric frowned at the unspoken conversation between them. "Is there something I should know about?"

Kate looked to James, who in turn nodded. She tossed a black wallet on the coffee table between them. Eric didn't have to look twice at it to know that it was Lucille's.

"And, if I may, ask where did you get that?"

"I picked it off of her. It was simple enough since she runs into people all the time." James shot Eric a smirk. "I think your girl's accident prone."

"She's not _my _girl," Eric objected and slid the wallet towards him.

Sure enough, Lucille's driver's license was the first item he saw when he opened it. He frowned.

"The address is in Georgia." He glanced at Kate and James. "Was it there that she moved?"

"Well, I would think so. I mean, what else could it be?" James pointed out, laying down a royal flush, inevitably making Milo lose the game.

"Cheater!" the little boy cried, throwing his cards at the messenger god.

James only laughed as the cards hit his face and fell to the floor.

"Milo..." Kate warned him for his rude behavior.

"I don't appreciate you going behind my back and doing this," Eric grumbled at James.

"I only did what was asked of me, nothing more." James picked up the cards and began to shuffle them. He eyed Eric.

"What were you asked? By any chance, _Kate_..." He turned his head to look at her.

She smiled sheepishly and looked down. "Sorry...?"

"Why'd you do it?" he questioned, pulling out Lucille's cards and looking at them.

"You told me that I couldn't just reveal myself to her just yet, and I was curious that maybe her wallet held the reason she moved, then moved back. I was curious." She shot James a glare. "And I might have also been convinced." The messenger god grinned and shrugged.

Eric sighed and slapped the wallet across his palm. "Well, I can't say that I am happy about you taking her wallet, but it saves me the trouble of finding it for her."

Eric leaned back on the couch and rubbed at his chin. "Though it is a pretty good opening for her to trust me. Maybe you were on to something."

James snorted, dealing the cards. Milo looked reluctant to play against the messenger god again.

"I always am." Kate looked at him in amusement.

"You keep telling yourself that," she said sweetly, flicking his ear.

James looked offended, and clapped his hand over his ear. Milo giggled, holding his hand of cards closer to his face.

"When are we going to play with real money?" Milo asked, looking expectantly at James.

"When your mother isn't a sore sport and lets you live a little," James answered stoically.

Kate's response was to kick James hard in the ribs. Eric roared with laughter at James' stunned expression and Milo's head whipping back and forth from his mother to his uncle.

James cleared his throat to gain control over the situation. "Well, they always have said that cards are war in the disguise of a sport, but I don't remember anything about kicking the players involved. Kate, you are disqualified."

"Shut it, James."

**Hello! A few things for those who read my author's notes:**

** 1) I recently made a Tumblr due to peer pressure, so, there's that. There will be things that I post there that pertain to this story, so if you're interested, go and have a look. (Links on my profile)  
**

**2) If you're a fan of the actual Greek mythology, I have a story going under that archive where you can check it out, maybe review if you like.**

**3) Also, if you haven't already checked, there are a few images on my profile of what I imagine my characters to look like.**

**To my reviewers whom I apologize to for not responding:**

_**ItsTGreeen: **_**Thank you! Updates are already lined up.  
**

_**Caroline Guirmz: **_** Thanks! (Even though it has been rewritten, or maybe if you lost interest.) I've always wanted to write something that could be enjoyed for a long period of time, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it!  
**

_**Guest #1: **_**I'm glad that it was to your amusement! ****There will be plenty more of James throughout the story.**** I must say that I, too, was smiling weirdly and laughing to myself as I typed it, causing my fellow classmates to stare at me strangely as well. I guess we're all a little weird inside, and more will be on the way in a few days.  
**

_**Guest # 2: **_**Will do!**

**To wrap things up, please give feedback. I know the Goddess Test Series archive doesn't get a lot of viewer traffic, but I like to hear from you readers about anything. And the updates will be coming in a bit quicker since my classes at my campus are running a bit slow. Though I can't say for how much longer though.  
**

**Until next time, enjoy and farewell!**


	5. Chapter Four: Where Did You Go?

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ****Aimée Carter**

Chapter Four: _Where Did You Go?_

"Where have you been? Did you find my wallet?"

Eric turned to find Lucille standing over an empty table with a rag in her hand, paused from wiping it down. Her eyebrows were pinched together and she looked concerned as she gazed at him. "Well?"

"Hello. How are you today, Lucille?"

The girl sighed and shook her head in exasperation. She ducked by him and returned behind the counter. He followed her, plopping down on a stool at the counter and placing his forearms on the surface. She busied herself with wiping down the counter, all too aware of him.

"So, I take it that you did miss me?" He grinned and she blushed, scowling.

"Well, you've been gone for three weeks-"

"You've been counting the days?" he couldn't help but ask in delight.

"Can I finish?" she demanded, setting her hands on her hips. "I didn't know what to think, honestly. I was worried."

The same pensive expression returned to her face. He stared at her curiously, then his expression mirrored her own. Dark hallows had formed under her eyes and she had lost weight since the last time he had seen her. She fidgeted, seeming in a very fragile state.

"I did find your wallet. I'm sorry I didn't bring it to you sooner." He set it on the counter, his hand lingering on it.

Lucille's shoulders slumped in relief and she smiled thankfully at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Thank you."

She reached out to take it, her fingers brushing his. Lucille's eyes pinned his, an unreadable expression crossing her face. He tried to decipher it, but couldn't. It was a few seconds later when Lucille blinked and looked away. She slid the wallet to her and put it under the counter.

Eric noticed a faint blush and smile on her lips.

He waited patiently as she attended to a customer before she returned her attention back to him.

"So, where did you go? You just up and left."

He paused, deciding on how best to answer her question. He had attended to his role as being the god of love and helping Kate with her temporary role as the goddess of love. In truth, he had gotten behind on his duties, and it took that time to make up for it. Now that he had gotten back on track, time was of abundance for him at the moment. A simple explanation came to his mind.

"I had work," he simply explained.

Her eyebrows raised. "Work?" He nodded.

She sighed though her nose and began wiping the counter again. "Where do you work?" She gave him a confused look when his knuckles turned white and he frowned. "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. It's none of my business, anyhow."

This was one of the reasons Eric didn't want to get too involved, but he had to admire Lucille's curiosity and genuineness. It had been a while since someone had taken interest in what he actually did, other than what he was most known for. Most of it might be true, but it all had a deeper meaning to Eric that others failed to notice. That's why he was so hesitant in explaining it to Lucille.

Exactly how could he explain the job of the god of love to a mortal?

"I... work for a relationship counseling service. I had to travel to another branch that I work at."

She looked amused at his answer, not able to pick up the real and hidden truth. "Really? So, like marriage and family relationships?"

"Yep," he grinned. "Mostly just centered around working on fixing the love between them. I find it soothing and I love to help people repair and begin new relationships. I also have the privilege of playing matchmaker on many occasions."

She smiled and lowered her eyes. She set a danish in front of him, then took a seat on the chair behind the counter.

"Well, at least there are people in this world who care about that stuff. Most wouldn't care about others relationship disputes, or even care about people at all. They think it's too much drama and work." Her eyes clouded over, and she glanced down at her hot chocolate.

"Well, you see, that's where I come in. My job is easy, though I'm kept busy most of the time. Like now for instance, I have free time since there's nothing on my agenda for the next few days."

She fell into silence, sipping her hot chocolate. Eric tore off a bite of the danish and popped it into his mouth. He sensed that she was uncomfortable about something, and that made him curious. A sudden urge to figure her out overwhelmed him.

"What hobbies do you like?" She made a face at his sudden question.

She wrapped her fingers around the mug and shifted, as if preparing herself. "I like to read, of course. I play piano and partake in photography. Sort of," she added with a grimace. "I write, draw, and listen to a lot of music. That's pretty much it."

"Ah, so you're pretty well-rounded."

"Not really." She shrugged her shoulder. "What about you?"

He glanced at her in confusion."What?"

"Hobbies? You asked me, now I get to ask you. What do you like to do?"

He sighed and thought. "That's a tough one..." She grinned.

"Your life must be so interesting," she teased.

"Oh, you have no idea. I would have to say that I love to travel. I spend a lot of time in doing that, in fact, due to my job. I read as well, I cook-" He paused to laugh when she grinned in amusement. "What? Do I not look like I can cook?"

"No," she laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm a master chef," he boasted, smirking as she shook with laughter.

"Where's your cooking hat, 'Kiss The Chef' apron, and spatula then?" she teased, mirth twinkling in her eyes.

"I save that for my guests of honor," he smirked along with her, winking. She rolled her eyes.

"Cliché jokes out of the way, where's your favorite vacation spot to travel to?"

"Berlin," he answered automatically. She looked slightly envious.

"I wish I could travel out of country. I bet it must be amazing there."

"It is," he agreed. "Especially in the city at night."

He could see her picturing it from her facial expression, the thoughtfulness and wonder.

"Maybe one day you could go over there." Eric made himself promise that he would take her when he told her about the tests and his true identity.

"That would be wonderful." She smiled gently.

Eric couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Have you traveled before?"

"Does going to and from work count?" she deadpanned.

He laughed at her dry humor. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Than, no, I haven't."

An older woman came out from the back of the store and gave Lucille a strange look, who was talking with a young man. She approached the girl curiously as the two laughed.

"Luce?"

The girl looked up with a new light in her eyes that surprised the woman. It had been a while since she had seen Lucille look as alive as she is now, and her dark eyes turned to the young man sitting in front of her.

"Oh! Helen, this is Eric." The girl gestured to the young man, who extended his hand to Helen. "He's that one who I told you about, and he found my wallet."

Helen took his hand, smiling politely, not pointing out that Lucille had not, in fact, told her about Eric. "Helen, dear. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," he answered smoothly, smiling crookedly.

Helen glanced at Lucille strangely, who seemed comfortable being around this man. Usually, she was not. Even when Helen and the girl first met, she had a hard time opening up to her.

"If you will excuse the both of us, we need to get back to work." Helen gave Lucille a 'don't argue' look when the girl opened her mouth to protest.

"Of course. See you after work Lucille?"

"Sure," Lucille answered without hesitation.

Eric smiled and left.

Helen set her hands firmly on her hips and frowned at the girl.

"I do not recall you mentioning this man before today."

The girl blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I haven't?"

"Are you two dating?" Lucille started at her bold question.

"No, no! I just met him myself, really."

Helen didn't look convinced. "Mm-hm."

"Truly!" Lucille protested, her face red.

"He seems like a nice young man," Helen noted. "I think he likes you."

Lucille rolled her eyes at Helen. "Sure," she drew out, though she couldn't help the little smile that crept up face.

Helen smiled softly at the girl, glad that she was finally stepping outside her comfort level with this man. Usually she would have turned mute and done her best to ignore him, but instead, she socially responded.

'Maybe Eric would be a good influence on her,' Helen thought, 'Besides, she needs more friends anyhow.'

Lucille bid Helen farewell, stepping out on the street and immediately bracing herself against the bitter cold. She zipped her jacket higher and looked around, adjusting her messenger bag. She spotted Eric a little ways down the sidewalk. When he saw her, he gave her a wave and beckoned her over. She made her way over to him.

"Hi," she said, unsure what else to say.

"Hey," he grinned, handing her a to-go coffee cup. "One white hot chocolate for the cold weather."

She took it and sipped it. She smiled at his thoughtful gesture. "Thank you."

He accepted her thanks and they began down the sidewalk. Unlike last time, there was no tension between them. Lucille seemed perfectly at ease as she walked beside him, sipping her hot chocolate.

"What were you planning on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was planning on going to the library to do some research on a paper I have due." She gave him a glance. "You can come along if you want."

He smiled and slid his hands in his trouser pockets. "I would like that."

They walked through the streets, climbing the steps to enter the city library. Lucille found a near empty table near the back and sat down, pulling a notebook out. He sat in front of her as she turned to a blank page and began outlining, her hand producing neat handwriting.

"May I ask what your paper topic is?" he asked quietly, observing the many mortals standing at the bookshelves.

"Evolution of music," she replied in an equally soft voice.

He watched as her attention solely focused on her task at hand. A few times he got up and went to get a book to flip through, just to pass the time as she worked. Although, he admired her focus on her paper and how quickly the pages began filling up with her knowledge of the subject. It was a little past six when she finally closed the notebook with a sigh.

"Finished?"

"Obviously," she joked and slid the spiral bound into her bag, standing.

"Good. Let's get something to eat." She blinked, ducking past him with a slight frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, are you asking me on a date?"

"Um... one would think so," he began slowly, "but this doesn't mean that it is."

"So, just two people, not on a date, going to get food?"

"Exactly!" he beamed, falling into step when they entered the streets.

"I can work with that," she said, shivering. "And where are we going to eat?"

Eric thought, glancing around.

Lucille sneezed, covering her mouth with the inside of her shirt.

"Bless you."

"Thank you," she murmured, sniffing loudly.

They stopped outside an Italian restaurant, and Eric looked favorably at it.

"How about here?"

Lucille looked up, then frowned. "It looks expensive..." she began doubtfully.

"I can handle it," he objected. "And, no, you do not have to pay be back," he added when she opened her mouth.

She slowly shut her mouth, looking guilty. "If you insist."

"I do." He smiled, taking her hand. "Now, let's go. I'm hungry." He pulled her with him, his fingers twining between hers.

Eric walked Lucille back to her apartment building, the dark settling around them. The streets were sparse of any commuters, but that didn't stop from Lucille from tripping a few times as they walked. By the third time she stumbled, Eric slid his hand in hers to keep her balanced. Her gloved fingers curled around his. She shot him a look as he silently laughed.

"You have to be the most clumsiest person I have ever met," he chuckled. "And you're wearing flats!"

"Don't blame me, blame gravity," she grumbled.

"If you want me to believe such a thing."

"I do. I really do," she smirked, then laughed.

She pulled him to a stop, and she glanced up a tall brick building.

"This is my stop."

She looked up at him, given that he was taller than her, and she smiled.

"Thanks for dinner."

"It was my pleasure," he replied, smiling back at her.

He lingered there, staring at her for several moments. She shifted, slowly pulling her hand from his. He started, realizing what he was doing, and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," he muttered, slightly turning red. His hands slid in his trouser pockets.

"Goodnight," she said awkwardly and walked into the building.

"Goodnight, Luce," he called after her.

**Hello! Writer's block. ****That's all I have to say, really. ****I'm sorry if it's a little horrible and has many spelling/grammar errors. The person who helps me edit was not able to this time.  
**

**Until next time, enjoy and farewell!**


	6. Author's Note: Intermission

**_(To be later removed...)_**

Hi Uh, well, to put it simply, I foolishly and accidentally deleted the next chapter. Yeah. So, I'm really irritated with it, I need to take a break. I'm not giving up on it, just some time to focus more on my classes and job while I think about the story. The same goes for my other story, that one with the Greek title I don't know how to pronounce and can't.

If you want to stay in contact with me for any reason, remember, I have a Tumblr, Twitter, and all that crazy socializing stuff. Links on my profile, blah, blah, blah. (Sorry, I'm just in a foul mood and can get really morose.) I'll see you guys when i get back, if anybody cares.

Until then, farewell... and whatever.**  
**

_Skittles Minx_


End file.
